A downhole wellbore system typically includes a pipe or other tubular structure that extends into a borehole drilled into the ground. In some instances, a casing is inserted into the wellbore to define its outer surface; in other instances, the rock or soil itself serves as the wall of the wellbore.
Many wellbore systems include a packer, which is designed to expand radially outwardly from the pipe against the walls of the wellbore. The packer is intended to seal segments of the pipe against the wellbore in order to isolate some sections of the wellbore from others. For example, it may be desirable to isolate a section of the formation that includes recoverable petroleum product from an aquifer.
Known sealing members for packers include, for example, mechanical packers which are arranged in the borehole to seal an annular space between a wellbore casing and a production pipe extending into the borehole. Such a packer is radially deformable between a retracted position, in which the packer is lowered into the borehole, and an expanded position, in which the packer forms a seal. Activation of the packer can be by mechanical or hydraulic means. One limitation of the applicability of such packers is that the seal surfaces typically need to be well defined, and therefore their use may be limited to wellbores with casings. Also, they can be somewhat complicated and intricate in their construction and operation. An exemplary mechanical packer arrangement is discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,070,001 to Whanger et al., the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated herein in its entirety.
Another type of annular seal member is formed by a layer of cement arranged in an annular space between a wellbore casing and the borehole wall. Although in general cement provides adequate sealing capability, there are some inherent drawbacks such as shrinking of the cement during hardening, which can result in de-bonding of the cement sheath, or cracking of the cement layer after hardening.
Additional annular seal members for packers have been formed of swellable elastomers. These elastomers expand radially when exposed to an activating liquid, such as water (often saline) or hydrocarbon, that is present in the wellbore. Exemplary materials that swell in hydrocarbons include ethylene propylene rubber (EPM and EPDM), ethylene-propylene-diene terpolymer rubber (EPT), butyl rubber, brominated butyl rubber, chlorinated butyl rubber), chlorinated polyethylene, neoprene rubber, styrene butadiene copolymer rubber (SBR), sulphonated polyethylene, ethylene acrylate rubber, epichlorohydrin ethylene oxide copolymer, silicone rubbers and fluorsilicone rubber. Exemplary materials that swell in water include starch-polyacrylate acid graft copolymer, polyvinyl alcohol cyclic acid anhydride graft copolymer, isobutylene maleic anhydride, acrylic acid type polymers, vinylacetate-acrylate copolymer, polyethylene oxide polymers, carboxymethyl cellulose type polymers, starch-polyacrylonitrile graft copolymers and the like and highly swelling clay minerals such as sodium bentonite. Exemplary swellable packers are discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,059,415 to Bosma et al. and U.S. Patent Publication No. 2007/0056735 to Bosma et al., the disclosure of each of which is hereby incorporated herein in its entirety.
EPDM is a compound that swells readily when contacted with hydrocarbon; for example, it may swell as much as 140 percent after 70 hours in ASTM #3 oil at 70° C. However, the physical and mechanical properties of EPDM do not match those of some other rubber compounds. It may be desirable to provide a formulation that can capitalize on the swelling properties of EPDM while still having sufficient mechanical strength for use in a packer.